pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przedstawienie śmierci
thumbWszystko zaczęło się 5 stycznia 2012 roku. Wyszedłem właśnie z sali, po spektaklu - nie pamiętam co to dokładnie było - w moim ulubionym teatrze. Ruszyłem do stolika, na którym leżały wydania małej gazetki w której opisane były wszystkie przedstawienia rozgrywane w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca. Wziąłem jedną, zabrałem swoją kurtkę z szatni i wyszedłem z teatru. Od razu owiał mnie przenikliwie zimny wiatr. Kopnąłem grudę śniegu, tak od niechcenia i odwróciłem się ,by popatrzeć na starą monumentalną budowę teatru. Wytrzymał wiele lat, lecz wciąż stał, chwaląc się swym niesamowitym wyglądem. Westchnąłem i pogrążony we wspomnieniach ruszyłem do domu. Zauważyłem wejście do mojego bloku i grupkę palących siedemnastolatków, którzy szybko zaczęli chować pety do kieszeni. Uśmiechnąłem się. Podszedłem do drzwi i zacząłem przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Jeden z chłopaków zagadnął do mnie: - Dobry Wieczór - Tak witaj... - na chwilę zamilkłem próbując przypomnieć sobie imię wyrostka jakich wiele, przecież na moim osiedlu - ...Marcinie - Przypomniał mi chłopak - Rzeczywiście. Marcin. Pamiętam cię. Wybacz nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć twojego imienia. Taki wspaniały widziałem spektakl w teatrze... - W tym teatrze co zawsze pan tam chodzi? - Przerwał mi chamsko chłopak. - Tak, w tym. A w czym problem? - Dzieciak mnie zaciekawił. - No widzi pan, ostatnio poszedł tam Borys. Kojarzy pan Borysa? - Przerwał, ale widząc moją minę pełną niezrozumienia, kontynuował - No w każdym razie Borys poszedł tam do tego teatru i teraz w pierdlu siedzi! - oficjalnie przestałem szukać kluczy, aby posłuchać tego co ten chłopak mówi - A co on tam zrobił, że go do więzienia wsadzili? - No widzi pan, On zawsze lubił takie, ,,łatwe robótki". Tam, przy tym teatrze, to są takie wąskie ulice. I wie pan, nikt nie usłyszy krzyków - wyrostek spojrzał na mnie, jakby przypomniał sobie o mojej obecności - To znaczy, Borys tak robił. My to co innego. No i wie pan, wybrał złą osobę. Pobił jakiegoś pie******ego aktorka, czy kogoś takiego. - Ha! No to zasłużył ten wasz Borys. - No właśnie nie! Ten s******n się powiesił następnego dnia. Na jego ciele znaleźli ślady po dziwnych cięciach. Wykastrowali go. Przez to teraz, naszego Borysa oskarżą o napad rabunkowy ze szczególnym okrucieństwem! - No i ?... - To nie jest robota Borysa! On to tylko nałupie i hajs zgarnie. Wie pan, szybko, bo się inaczej nie opłaca. - Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że tego aktora napadło kilka osób jednego wieczora - Znalazłem klucze i wsadziłem do zamka - Borys nigdy by tak nie zrobił... - dresowi widać dobrze się rozmawiało, bo zdziwił się, że idę do mieszkania. Pokonałem szybko trzy kondygnacje schodów. Niby to nic, ale moje lata dawały już o sobie znać. Otworzyłem stare przedwojenne drzwi do mojej kawalerki. Ułożyłem się na moim fotelu i wziąłem świeżą prasę. Nic ciekawego. Jakieś wojny, napady, gwałty... Mieszanka prawdy z robieniem sensacji. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni ulotkę o seansach pokazywanych w teatrze, w najbliższym czasie. Różnorakie przedstawienia. były tam romanse, komedie, dramaty, ale także opowieści grozy. Jedna z nich zwróciła moją uwagą. Było tam coś o niej napisane. Nie pamiętam. Właściwie nie pamiętam nic, oprócz zdjęcia. Maska, tak to była biała maska. Ale inna, niż wszystkie. Zawsze takie teatralne maski przedstawiają jakąś wyostrzoną emocję. Tamta jednak była... obojętna. Maska. Tak. Biała gipsowa Maska. Pobudziła moją pamięć. Coś mi się przypominało. Piękny wieczór, woda. I ta Maska, wciąż obojętna. Krew. Tak, dużo Krwi. I ta Maska. Piękna kobieta i jeszcze piękniejsza noc. Nad wodą. Krew, strach, złość. Nieszczęście. Maska, sznur i... No własnie. I co? Ta myśl wybudziła mnie wtedy z letargu. Z przestrachem popatrzyłem na ulotkę z przedstawieniami. Widniała na nim miniaturka maski teatralnej - niepomalowanej maski na bal karnawałowy w Wenecji. Zdjęcie promowało nową sztukę wystawianą w pobliskim teatrze. Dwugodzinne przedstawienie miało odbyć się 30 stycznia. Zaplanowałem że na nie pójdę. Pamiętam to. Dokładnie. Gdybym wiedział co się tam wydarzy nigdzie bym się nie ruszył. Wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Miarowe i jednostajne. Trochę jakby robił to robot. Ruszyłem w stronę dźwięku. Zerknąłem przez Judasza, ale niewiele to dało. Kompletna ciemność. Odwróciłem się i wziąłem w dłoń glocka którego trzymałem w szufladzie. Gdy mieszka się na takim osiedlu jak ja, nigdy nie powinno się egzystować bez broni. Podszedłem do drzwi i krzyknąłem: Kto tam?! Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Pukanie znów się zaczęło. Zerknąłem ponownie przez judasza, lecz znów zobaczyłem ciemność. Denerwowałem się coraz bardziej. Gdy dźwięk ustał, gwałtownie otworzyłem drzwi, jednocześnie mierząc przed siebie glockiem. Ktoś przede mną stał. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany... Ach, to ten chłopak. Jak on miał... W tym momencie postać zwaliła się na podłogę u moich stóp. Z pleców chłopaka wystawał ładny zdobiony jakimiś błyszczącymi kamieniami nóż, z rękojeścią owiniętą białą skórą - trochę tylko splamioną świeżą krwią. Marcin - pomyślałem jeszcze o imieniu chłopaka, po czym zemdlałem. Maska. Biała gipsowa Maska. Piękny wieczór. Ciemna wielka woda. I ta Maska, wciąż obojętna. Krew. I ta Maska. Piękna kobieta i jeszcze piękniejsza noc. Nad wodą. Renesansowy balkon. Krew, strach, złość. Nieszczęście. Maska, sznur i... I coś jeszcze... *** Pominę wszystko co działo się od tamtego wieczoru do 15 stycznia. Wtedy to, pierwszy raz zabiłem. Albo po raz ostatni... Miałem bardzo ciężki dzień w pracy. Jestem psychologiem i nie lubię, gdy ktoś miesza ją z chorobami psychicznymi. Często niestety jest taki moment, gdy ze spokojnej krainy rozpaczy i życiowych zawirowań trafiamy na cienki lód psychozy i szaleństwa. Dziś z wielkim smutkiem musiałem oddelegować trzech pacjentów do znajomego psychiatry. Nie zdarza się to zbyt często (a tym bardziej po kilka osób naraz) i zawsze wprowadza mnie w dołek. Czuje się jakbym sam potrzebował psychiatry. Wracałem wtedy z pracy. Było to jakoś na granicy mojego osiedla, przy garażach. Powinni to już dawno zburzyć. Każdy przesiadujący tutaj miał coś za uszami. Codziennie dochodziło do jakichś przestępstw. Mijałem powoli mnóstwo razy przemalowywane, początkowo białe ściany. Nie było tu lamp, ale jakoś pokonywałem dalsze odcinki chodnika. Wszędzie były graffiti i tagi. Więcej tych drugich. Za mazanie po ścianach powinny być surowsze kary. Rysunki na ścianach przedstawiały różne rzeczy, głównie brutalne. Ale były też inne rzeczy: żołnierz z AK, wilk w jakichś mrocznych klimatach, demon w płomieniach, człowiek w masce nawiązujący do Hiroszimy, jakieś hitlerowskie bazgroły, biała maska teatralna, człowiek ze sprayem w ręku, logo pobliskiej drużyny piłkarskiej, czyjeś podpisy... Gdzieś na końcu ulicy stała pierwsza latarnia. Wchodziłem właśnie w okrąg światła gdy usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk. Zdenerwowałem się. Znowu się tu coś wyprawia. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie wściekłości. Nie bałem się. Ruszyłem w stronę źródła dźwięku. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z drogi. Doszedłem do miejsca w którym płonął zrobiony z beczki po nafcie koksownik, a przy nim trzech mężczyzn brutalnie wykorzystywało jakąś młodą kobietę. Kolejny gwałt. Głos w mojej głowie powiedział to zupełnie spokojnie, ale buzowałem nienawiścią. - Zostawcie ją! - odezwałem się nieswoim głosem. Odpowiedział mi tylko śmiech i jęk ulgi zgwałconej dziewczyny. - Co nam zrobisz stary przy****e? Zadzwonisz na Policję?! Nawet nie masz żadnej broni! - tutaj chłopak roześmiał się histerycznie. - Zaraz skończysz jak ta k***a! Dziewczyna u jego stóp, na klęczkach przesunęła się gdzieś w cień. Jeden z chuliganów kopnął ją w brzuch i padła na beton. W tym momencie coś przeze mnie przemówiło: - '' Miałeś ją zostawić. Dziś nie jej lecz twój moment'' - z mojej krtani wydobywał się ochrypły, twardy, spokojny głos. Lider grupy odwrócił się w kierunku reszty: - Słyszeliście go!? Temu sku... - chłopak osunął się pod moim uderzeniem w kręgosłup. To nie byłem ja. Nigdy nie dałbym rady tak uderzyć. Kipiałem gniewem i walczyłem. Tak jak walczy zwierzę. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to wtedy chłopak, który był najbliżej mnie wrzasnął na resztę i ruszyli w moją stronę. Byli silni... Byli słabi!... Było ich wielu... Było ich za mało... Wiedzieli jak walczyć... Nie potrafili walczyć ze mną... Mnie nie da się pokonać ani oszukać. Przede mną się nie schowasz Uderzyłem pierwszego jaki podszedł. Zwalił się bez życia. Uniknąłem kopnięcia drugiego i z obrotem odwzajemniłem się tym samym. Również nie powstał. Naglę w moich dłoniach błysnął nóż. Nie wiem skąd się wziął. Pchnąłem dwóch następnych i jeszcze trzeciego. Ostatni zorientował się, co się dzieje i zaczął uciekać w ciemność. Niech biegnie. Powie innym - powiedział wewnętrzny głos w mojej głowie. Po tych słowach padłem na kolana. Maska. Biała gipsowa Maska. Piękny wieczór. Ciemna wielka woda. I ta Maska, wciąż obojętna. Krew. I ta Maska. Piękna kobieta i jeszcze piękniejsza noc. Nad wodą. Renesansowy balkon. Krew, strach, złość. Zabójstwo. Maska, sznur i... I coś jeszcze... Nagle zalała mnie fala dźwięków, odczuć fizycznych i kolorów (mimo ciemności). Wiatr miło ukoił rozpalone czoło. Powoli zacząłem przypomnieć sobie co tu się działo jeszcze chwilę temu. Wstałem. W tym momencie zobaczyłem cały pogrom tego co zrobiłem. Wszyscy ludzie który chociaż dotknąłem w fali chwilowego amoku wręcz tonęli we krwi. Zwymiotowałem na widok zwłok pierwszego mojego przeciwnika - jego tors był całkowicie oddzielony od dolnej połowy ciała. Kręgosłup sterczał urwany. Oglądałem wszystko w cmentarnej ciszy. Przerwał ją cichy płacz. Ktoś łkał obok koksownika. Zaraz zdałem sobie sprawę z obecności dziewczyny. Podszedłem do niej. Była młodsza niż mi się z początku wydawało. Maksymalnie - szesnaście lat. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami pełnymi lęku. Legginsy miała opuszczone do kolan, między udami spływała dziewicza krew. Jej bluzka była brutalnie rozerwana na piersiach. Dziewczyna oddychała jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Przeniosła wzrok na pobojowisko za moją postacią. Nagle krzyknęła" - Ty!... ty ich zabiłeś!... Wszystkich!... Oni mogli jeszcze żyć!... Oni... Oni... Oni nie zasługiwali na śmierć!... - Ja... ja ich nie zabiłem... - nie brzmiało to przekonująco. Dziewczyna z łkania przeszła w płacz: - Odejdź! Odejdź kimkolwiek jesteś! - Na te słowa odwróciłem się poszedłem sobie. Po prostu. Zwyczajnie. Jak zombie bez uczuć. *** Nawet kilka dni potem, nie odwiedziła mnie policja. Wyszła za to gazeta: Zbiorowy mord na ulicy Sikorskiego! Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej przy garażach na ulicy Sikorskiego, doszło do masowego mordu i gwałtu. Przestępstw dokonał zamaskowany psychopata. Jedyny świadek to Sebastian K. Zeznania młodego chłopaka szokują: Byłem wtedy z kolegami na garażach mojego ojca. Chcieliśmy naprawić stary motor, który zalega tam już od pokoleń. Nagle usłyszeliśmy coś jakby płacz, nie pamiętam dokładnie jak to było... Ostatecznie zobaczyliśmy go... Boże, czemu tam się znaleźliśmy! W każdym razie nosił wysoki, biały cylinder, biały garnitur i białą maskę... Taką teatralną jaką można zobaczyć np. w karnawał. Ona była całkowicie biała.'' '' Dalej nie czytałem. Zerknąłem tylko na ulotkę z teatru jaką wziąłem na początku tego wszystkiego. Chyba widziałem gdzie to się wyjaśni. Maska. Biała gipsowa Maska. Piękny wieczór. Ciemna wielka woda. I ta Maska, wciąż obojętna. Krew. I ta Maska. Piękna kobieta i jeszcze piękniejsza noc. Nad wodą. Renesansowy balkon. Krew, strach, gniew. Nieszczęście. Maska, sznur i... I coś jeszcze... *** Nadszedł w końcu czas przedstawienia. Czekałem na tą datę - 30 stycznia. Ciągłe koszmary nie dawały mi spać. Wszędzie przejawiał się ten sam motyw białej maski. Jednak nie bałem się. Przeciwnie. Gdy wychodziłem z domu, miałem wrażenie, że teatr mnie przyciąga. Wszedłem na teren zabytku. Pierwszy dzwonek. Drugi dzwonek. Trzeci dzwonek. Wszedłem na salę i usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Nikt z ludzi nie był tak podenerwowany jak ja. Ot, zwykłe przedstawienie. Przedstawienie się rozpoczęło. Po rozsunięciu się kurtyny, przez dłuższy czas nie działo się nic niezwykłego. Kręciła się jakaś akcja na temat, jakiegoś romansu z psychodelicznym podłożem - gdybym nie rozmyślał o tym co mnie tu przywiodło ,może by mnie zainteresowała ta sztuka. W pewnym momencie na scenę wyszło dwanaście postaci. Wszystkie w strojach arlekina, lecz kompletnie białych. I wszystkie nosiły maski. Te same gipsowe maski które mnie prześladują od dawna. Postacie ustawiły się tanecznym krokiem w kręgu. Gwałtownie wszystkie mary zbiegły do środka i ustawiły się w szeregu. Stanęły na baczność. Przez około dwie minuty stały w bezruchu, a ludzie na widowni zaczęli się niepokoić. Wtem spoza sceny weszła kolejna postać. Mężczyzna z rysopisu tego chłystka z gazety. Jednak tam - byłem to ja. Kim jest ten człowiek na scenie? Ustawił się przed szeregiem i ukłonił do ziemi. Dość mechanicznie. Odwrócił się plecami do widzów. Jeden z arlekinów podszedł i klęknął przed nim. Biała postać wyciągnęła z kieszeni nóż. Taki sam miałem, gdy zabiłem tych ludzi przy garażach. Facet na scenie przeciął tętnice postaci przed nim. Krew spłynęła po posadzce teatru, a aktor poleciał wraz z nią na deski. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać z sali. Ja stałem jak zahipnotyzowany i nigdzie się nie ruszałem. Gdy sala opustoszała, polała się już krew ostatniego arlekina. Facet w masce powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę. Spojrzał mi w oczy i w tym momencie po raz kolejny straciłem świadomość. *** Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to ciemność. Po chwili nie widziałem wiele więcej. Rozejrzałem się dokładniej. stałem w okowach jakiegoś wielkiego kamiennego posągu. To jedyny punkt jaki widziałem i jednocześnie skutecznie mnie przytrzymywał. Byłą to rzeźba wysokiego silnego człowieka. Po chwili rozpoznałem płaczącą twarz. To znów był ten chłopak którego poznałem 5 stycznia. A raczej jego posąg. W dali przede mną, dostrzegłem białą kropkę. To był On. Znów napadła mnie wizja: Bal się kończył. Dwójka ludzi. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Wenecja 1765 - 5 stycznia. Godzina 23:36. Wbiegli szybko po schodach. Otworzyli drzwi do sypialni Giovanniego całując się po francusku. Padli w objęciach na wielkie łoże małżeńskie. Dziewczyna ściąga maskę na oczy i rzuca za siebie. On też. Nagle krzyk. Nóż przemyka parę centymetrów obok jego szyi. Trafia ją. Ostatni jęk. Mężczyzna wrzeszczy z rozpaczy. Oni zdejmują go z jej zwłok. Przytrzymują go. Wysoki facet coś mu tłumaczy. Kilka uderzeń w brzuch uspokaja. Puszczają go i wychodzą. Podnosi się i rzuca do zwłok ukochanej. Całe łóżko jest we krwi. Rozpacz. Wyrzuca jej ciało do kanału. Nie ma innej opcji. Nie mogą jej znaleźć. Bierze do ręki nóż. Jest ładny. Biała skóra i kamienie szlachetne. Schodzi schodami. Wchodzi do grupowej sali. Zaczepia wysokiego człowieka. Zaprasza do gabinetu. Zabija. Nie ma z tym problemu. Dokładnie, spokojnie przecina jego tętnice szyjną. Wychodzi zabija jeszcze 11 ludzi krzątających się po sypialniach dookoła. Wchodzi na wieżę budynku. Lina już tam jest. Trochę słaby ale zawsze jakiś węzeł. Staje na skrzyni, zakłada pętlę skacze i... - Śmierć. - Wizja zniknęła. Śmierć stał przede mną tak jak go zapamiętałem. Biały cylinder z czarną przepaską; biały garnitur; biała muszka; białe rękawiczki; białe buty 'trumniaki'; biała Maska... - Czemu? Czemu, mnie k***a prześladujesz?! - wykrzyczałem mu w twarz. Nie przejął się. - '' Czemu? Ha ha ha! A to dobre! Słuchaj, koleżko. Podskoczyłem nie temu co trzeba. On wcześniej był mną. To nie jest fajna fucha, wiesz? Nic tylko strach i rozpacz.'' - Maska nie wyróżniała żadnych emocji. - Tylko rozpacz... Dobrze powiedziane. Mogłem go nie zabijać. Żyłbym sobie spokojnie. Ale niestety to była sprawa honoru. On zabił Silvie. On zasługiwał tylko na siebie albo na mnie. Zabiłem go. Zabiłem i nie żałuję. Ale resztę już tak. Doświadczyłem tego uczucia. Ty też. Wiesz o czym mówię. Zabijasz jak leci. Nie myślisz kto. My tak mamy. A potem jeszcze jeden człowiek zginął. Ja - można by pomyśleć że posmutniał. Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. - No dobrze ale co ja do tego mam?... - straciłem werwę do walki. Śmierć popatrzył na mnie. - Miałem syna. Bękarta. Tak to jakoś szło. On nie spi******ł swojego życia tak jak ja. Tak samo jak wszyscy inni. Aż doszło do ciebie. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Te pokolenia jakoś dochodzą do ciebie. Ja już mam dość tej pracy. Powiem ci sekret - ton głosu Śmierci się nie zmienił -''Nie ma życia po śmierci, jestem tylko ja. W pewien sposób ratuję ci życie. Nie zapomnij o tym'' - Wyciągnął z kieszonki nóż: ten o którym mówił; ten którym zabijał w teatrze; ten którym już zabijałem; ten który uśmiercił tego który teraz mnie trzyma i nie pozwala uciec od przeznaczenia... Ale gdzie tu uciekać? Gdzie ja jestem? - To nic osobistego - Podszedł bliżej. - Po co to robisz? - trawiłem gorycz, lecz to już było nieuniknione. - Nie chce tego robić więcej, nawet za cenę życia. Memento Mori - powiedział na pożegnanie i podciął mi gardło. Poczułem okropny ból na szyi. Straszna była wizja siebie, z którego krew spływa jak z zabijanego wieprza. Ale potem omdlałem i to już był mój koniec. Nie chcesz wiedzić jak to wygląda. Powiem tyle, kosa wcale nie jest bronią śmierci. Jest nią ten nóż. Teraz ofiaruję go tobie. Mam dosyć takiego życia. Memento Mori, mój następco.thumb Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie